Soulmates
by sammy-jayne90
Summary: Kurt thought he was alone until he met two guys called Hunter and Sebastian he later found out they are his soulmates. Can they save him from his abusive stepbrother who always tells lies to get his stepfather to bash him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Kurt was living with his mother Elizabeth Hummel and her new husband Roger Hamilton and his son Phillip. Kurt's dad Burt died when he was eight so when his mother got remarried he wasnt looking forward to having a stepfather or stepbrother._

 _On this one day Phillip told his father that Kurt had been picking on him so Roger flogged Kurt for something he didnt do because Phillip always picked on Kurt but Phillip always lied to his dad. Sebastian and Hunter was having coffee in The Lima Bean they was soulmates but they had a feeling that they had another one too._

 _Hunter and Sebastian looked towards the door when they saw the door open and they saw a really good looking guy walk in the door they noticed his skin was pale while, they watched as the boy got his coffee order but then when the boy was sitting down that he hissed in pain. Kurt had rubbed his back against the seat and it hurt his bruises on his back._

 _Sebastian and Hunter was about to go over to him but they saw another boy with in and went over to Kurt they saw the boy lean over Kurt's shoulder and they saw the pale boy eyes open wide to what they other guy say to him._

 _Phillip said "Sucked in my dad will always believe me they wont believe you fag." Then Phillip hit Kurt on the back that it made Kurt hiss in pain and for tears to rundown his cheeks. Hunter saw the tears so did Sebastian but they couldnt do anything in a public place._

 _Kurt ended up leaving The Lima Bean and went home and went into his room and locked the door, Kurt took off his top and he saw all the bruises on his body, Kurt started crying and fell asleep from crying. Hunter and Sebastian left the cafe and headed back to Dalton and decided to search for the boy they saw._

 _Kurt woke up at tea time and put a top on and headed downstairs and sat at the table to eat tea with the rest of the family then headed back to his room, meanwhile at Dalton Sebastian and Hunter was looking for the boy and found him and Hunter said "His name is Kurt Hummel his dad died when he was eight so his mother got married again to a Roger Hamilton and he has a son called Phillip and he sings with the New Directions at Mckinley Hight School."_

 _Sebastian looks up and said "Isnt that the group we are performing against?" Hunter looked at him and said "Yes it is." Both Hunter and Sebastian looked at each other and said "I wonder what is happeneng to him to make him his in pain you dont think he is getting bullied do you or abused at his house?" Hunter said "I dont know but we have to help him he is our other soulmate."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _The next day at school Kurt was walking to his class when he was pushed into the locker and he hit his head and his shoulder on the locker, he looked up to see who pushed and saw that it was Phillip who pushed him when Phillip left Kurt got up and went to the nurse and she checked him over. Hunter and Sebastian had a felling that Kurt was hurt but they couldn't leave because they was in warbler practise._

 _After Warbler practise Hunter and Sebastian left in a rush that they nearly knocked over Thad when he was getting up off his seat they told him sorry then they went out the door. They headed to The Lima Bean but they didn't see Kurt there and they didn't know where he lived so they just stayed in the café and waited to see if Kurt would show up but after two hours of waiting Kurt still didn't show up they was getting worried so they headed back to Dalton._

 _When they got to Dalton Wes saw them and said "Why was you in a rush this afternoon? Hunter looked at Wes and said "Wes we found our soul mate but he didn't show up at The Lima Bean when he got there yesterday he hissed in pain when his back touched the seat, he is with the New Directions we have to perform against him."_

 _Wes looked at Hunter and said "Me and the warblers will help you find him we have to help him if he is in trouble." Hunter said "Thank you Wes." Hunter left to find Sebastian who was in their dorm room watching videos of Kurt on you tube and they found out that Kurt was a cheerleader and he was the kicker on the football team._

 _Kurt was sitting in his room didn't even come down for tea but nobody said anything to him about being in his room. That evening Kurt come out of his room to get something to eat then he went back to his room with the food._

 _The next day at school Mr Schue told the class that they was going to be singing against the Dalton Academy Warblers so Puck told Kurt to go to Dalton to see how good the warblers were so Kurt left Mckinley and got into his car and headed to Dalton. When Kurt got to Dalton he saw the warblers performing when Hunter and Sebastian looked towards the door they saw Kurt._

 _They started singing to him Kurt felt a shiver go up his back when he looked at Hunter and Sebastian after the warblers performed they saw Kurt and had a feeling that is who Hunter and Sebastian told them about. Kurt started to feel dizzy the nurse told him he would be fine but he didn't feel fine. Kurt fell to the ground holding his head the warblers ran to him they didn't know what was wrong with him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _Hunter and Sebastian ran to Kurt while Wes called the ambulance when the paramedics came into the school they saw the boy on the floor with two boys near him. The first paramedic said "Hi i'm Simon Ripple and this is my partner Tiffany Webbs." The paramedics went over to Kurt and checked him over._

 _Tiffany started to check him over and started to take Kurt's top off to see if he had any injuries under his shirt when she did that she saw bruises all over his chest and stomach, Tiffany looked at her partner and showed him when Hunter and Sebastian saw the bruises they was shocked. Simon turned Kurt over and saw more bruises on his back._

 _They put Kurt on a stretcher and took him to the hospital, the warblers saw Hunter's and Sebastian's faces and was wondering what they saw when they came over to them Hunter said "Kurt has bruises all over his chest and stomach and his back as well." Wes looked at Hunter and Sebastian and said "We have to find out what is happening right now before it gets worse."_

 _The warblers got into their cars and headed to the hospital when they got there the doctor was telling Kurt's family and they really didn't seem to care they just walked out of the hospital so the warblers went over to the doctor and told him they was his brothers the doctor didn't believe them but said "Kurt has a blood clot is his head from being pushed into the locker so we are going to operate on him tomorrow when I told his family they didn't care would one of you please sign the permission form we have him in a coma until we do the operation."_

 _Hunter signed the permission form and then went to go see Kurt in his room and the warblers and Sebastian followed they stayed there until they did the operation. The doctor came out of Kurt's room he headed over to the group of boys who stood up when the doctor came walking over and he said "We removed the blood clot but Kurt is still asleep you can go in to see him but try not to get him to talk." Then the doctor walked away._

 _The warblers walked into the room and saw Kurt laying on the bed with his arms over the covers they sat down while Hunter and Sebastian sat down near the bed holding Kurt's hands. Wes said "We have to find out who put the bruises on Kurt." The rest of the warblers nodded their heads in agreement._

 _Kurt woke up two days later and when he saw the two boys asleep holding his hands he squeezed their hands and they woke up and Kurt said "Who are you?" Hunter looked at Kurt and said "I'm Hunter and this is Sebastian pointing to the other guy and we are your soul mates." Kurt smiled and said "So I'm not alone." Sebastian said "No your not alone." Kurt was so happy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _The rest of the warblers woke up and saw that Kurt was awake and they smiled, Wes said "I'm Wes and these are my friends David, Thad, Trent, Blaine, Fred, Flint, Cameron, Colin, Charlie, Jeff, Nick, Joseph, Rock, Frank, John, Chris, James and Luke. Kurt smiled and greeted them and Blaine said "Kurt who put the bruises on you?" Kurt had tears in his eyes and he said "My stepfather did my stepbrother put bruises on me at school but then when we go home he lies to his dad and his dad hits my when I don't do anything to his son."_

 _Hunter wiped the tears away but more came so he hugged Kurt while he sobbed and then he fell asleep in Hunter's arms. Sebastian and the warblers was surprised by what Kurt said and felt like doing something but they couldn't so they decided they would raise the money to get Kurt into Dalton._

 _Two weeks later Kurt was allowed out of the hospital but had to go to his place he didn't have the money to go to a different school, Kurt was getting out of bed when the warblers came to visit he didn't have clothes to change into so Sebastian went back to Dalton and got a pair of his trousers and a shirt of Hunter's and went back to the hospital._

 _Kurt changed into the clothes that Sebastian had brought back he had to fold the bottoms of his trousers because they was too long for Kurt. Hunter signed the discharge papers and then they left, Kurt ended up getting them to take him to his place and thought they was leaving but they got out of the car too. As soon as Kurt got through the door he saw that the house was empty._

 _Kurt went into his room and the warblers followed Kurt and then handed him an envelope and when Kurt looked inside he saw that there was money in it. Kurt looked at the warblers with tears in his eyes and said "What's with the money?" Wes said "Its so that you can go to Dalton where you wont be alone and you will be safe."_

 _The warblers helped Kurt pack his stuff so he could go to Dalton he found a picture of his dad and started crying the warblers, Sebastian and Hunter ran into the room and saw Kurt on his knees holding a photo to his chest. Hunter and Sebastian walked over to Kurt and hugged him to them until Kurt stopped crying._

 _They took Kurt's stuff to their car and was about to head out but Kurt's mother, stepfather and stepbrother came home, Phillip said "Where are you going fag?" Hunter growled at him so did Sebastian and the warblers but Hunter didn't like Phillip calling Kurt a fag so he grabbed him and shoved him against the wall and said "What did you call him?" Phillip said "I called him a fag." Hunter punched him in the face and said "Don't call him a fag again."_

 _Then pushed him to the floor then he saw Kurt's stepfather and walked over to him and said "So you are the one that put the bruises on Kurt?" Roger looked at Hunter and nodded his head so Hunter said "Kurt didnt hurt your son but your son has." Then Hunter helped Kurt out the door with Sebastian's help and the warblers followed leaving behind Kurt's shocked mother, stepfather and stepbrother and they went to Dalton._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _Kurt was sitting in the middle seat of Thad's car with Sebastian and Hunter on either side of him, Luke was in the passenger seat while Thad was driving when Luke looked back he saw that Kurt was asleep with his head on Sebastian's shoulder an he was holding both Hunter's and Sebastian's hands._

 _Thad stopped at The Lima Bean to get everyone a coffee to have and one for Kurt for when he woke up, then headed to Dalton when they got there Kurt had woken up but was still half asleep so Hunter picked him up and carried him into the common room where the warblers were waiting._

 _The nurse came in with some cream for Kurt's bruises and she handed it to Sebastian then she left, Kurt woke up and had his coffee then Hunter took Kurt's top off and started to put the cream on the bruises on his stomach and chest while Sebastian did his back._

 _Kurt shared a dorm room with Wes he was the only one with a single room but Kurt just wanted to be with Hunter and Sebastian but he couldn't, Kurt started going out with Hunter and Sebastian all the teachers could tell that Kurt was happy and they never saw him by himself he was always with Hunter, Sebastian and the warblers._

 _Kurt was settling into Dalton he was paying attention in class all his teachers loved him there was only one class he was having trouble with he had trouble in Maths. The warblers were practising when Kurt came in and he was looking at his work he bumped into Thad and said "I'm sorry Thad." But Thad just left it he didn't mind that Kurt bumped him by accident._

 _Hunter walked over to Kurt and said "Kurt, Baby what's wrong?" Kurt looked at Hunter and said "I got a D in Maths class the teacher thinks I'm dumb." Hunter looked at Kurt and wiped the tears away but before he could say anything Kurt ran out of the room. Kurt came back a few minutes later with his Maths books and he sat down._

 _Sebastian came into the room and saw Kurt studying so he went up to Hunter and said "Baby why is Kurt studying?" Hunter looked at Sebastian and said "Kurt got a D in Maths." The warblers heard everything so they all said "Come on we will help Kurt study."_

 _They all helped Kurt study, the next day Kurt came running into the common room but only saw Sebastian there so he ran over to him and sat on his lap then kissed him and then Hunter came into the room Kurt got off Sebastian's lap and ran to Hunter. Kurt jumped into Hunter's arms which made them fall with hunter on his back and Kurt on top of him._

 _Kurt said "I got an A." Hunter, Sebastian and the warblers cheered then Kurt kissed Hunter and got off him then helped him up. They ended up practising for Nationals that was coming up in a few weeks so they had to be prepared._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _A few days before Nationals Kurt was in the common room by himself and he got a phone call from Brittany while he was talking to her he heard gunshots he got up pretty fast and told her to run and hide then he heard another one and he took off running. As Kurt was passing he said "When you see the warblers, Sebastian and Hunter can you tell them I'm heading to Mckinley there was gunshots there." The freshman nodded his head and Kurt ran to his car and left._

 _Hunter, Sebastian and the warblers walking into the common room and saw no one there this is where Kurt was suppose to be there. As they was about to leave the freshman came running into the room and said "Are you the warblers?" When they nodded he said "Kurt told me to tell you that he has gone to Mckinley." Wes said "Why has he gone to Mckinley?" The freshman said "there was gunshots there." Then he ran to his class._

 _When he got to Mckinley he ran into the school he had to find Brittany, he found her in the girls bathroom when they was coming out they heard footsteps so they ran out of the bathroom and hid in a classroom. The shooter saw Kurt so he told Brittany to hide and not to come out, the shooter came into the room and saw Kurt so he shot him in the shoulder then walked away._

 _Brittany came out of her hiding spot to see Kurt laying on the floor with blood coming form his shoulder so she took her jacket off and put it on the wound. Meanwhile the warblers, Hunter and Sebastian left Dalton and got into their cars they was going after Kurt when they got there they saw most of the students outside but didn't see Kurt._

 _Hunter led the warblers into the school without anyone seeing them go in and was careful not to be spotted but the shooter, Brittany helped Kurt off the floor and they walked out of the classroom they ended up being found by Mr Schue who took them to the choir room. The warblers walked past a room and saw blood on the floor and they got worried._

 _Hunter sent a text to Kurt saying they was going to find him but they didn't say where they was, Kurt was leaning against Mr Schue while Brittany was holding the jacket to the wound when Kurt got a message he told Mr Schue and he said "Kurt I will find them for you ok." Kurt nodded his head and put Kurt against the door._

 _Mr Schue found the warblers and Hunter said "Hi I'm hunter and these are Sebastian, Thad, Wes, David, Trent, Blaine, Fred, Flint, Cameron, Colin, Charlie, Jeff, Nick, Joseph, Rock, John, Chris, James and Luke." Mr Schue shook their hands but then Wes saw the blood on Mr Schue's shirt._

 _Wes said "Mr Schue who's blood is that on your shirt?" The rest of the warblers looked and then Mr Schue said "It's Kurt's blood come with me I will take you to him." Mr Schue took them to the choir room then knocked when Sam opened the door Mr Schue walked in with the warblers. When Kurt saw them he got up and ran to Hunter and Sebastian._

 _Everyone looked at Kurt being cuddled in between Hunter and Sebastian, they then sat down and Brittany put the jacket back to the gunshot wound but she pushed it down too hard and Kurt hissed in pain. Mr Schue got ended up going to the nurses station and got some bandages, a needle, some surgical thread, a sling and some painkillers and clamps so he could get the bullet out._

 _Mr Schue came back into the room and went over to Kurt and then he looked at Hunter and Sebastian and said "I' have to take the bullet out so can you hold him up?" Hunter and Sebastian nodded their heads while the warblers all helped Mr Schue. Will got some cardboard and told Kurt to bite down on it then got the clamps and put it in the would, Kurt bit down on the cardboard to stop from crying out when Mr Schue got the bullet out he put it on a piece of tissue to give to the police then he sewed the wound up and put the bandage around it and put Kurt's arm in the sling._

 _Hunter took the cardboard out of Kurt's mouth and wiped the tears away Wes grabbed the pain killers and put it in the needle he read how much he had to give Kurt on the back of the bottle then he put it in Kurt's vein and waited for it to work when Kurt gave him a thumbs up he knew it worked._

 _The police had shot the shooter and told everyone it was clear to leave, Kurt had fallen asleep on Hunter so Sebastian carried him out and they took him to the hospital with the rest of the warblers following. Mr Schue had given the bullet to the police and everyone left. The doctors said "Kurt will be fine." Then gave them a prescription for some antibiotics and then he was allowed to go home._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _When Kurt, Hunter, Sebastian and the warblers got to Dalton the principal saw them and then helped Kurt out and told him he had to see the nurse and get her to check his shoulder out everyday to make sure it didn't get infected. The principal looked at the warblers and said "Well done." Then he left._

 _Kurt gave the antibiotics to the nurse and the painkillers and she put them in her draw and told him if he was in pain to come and see her and she will give him them. Kurt went into the common room and saw Brittany there and she ran to Kurt. When the warblers walked in they saw Kurt hugging the girl who was holding her jacket to Kurt's shoulder when she saw them she walked over to them and said "I'm Brittany."_

 _They shook her hand and introduced themselves then she looked at Kurt who was crying hunter and Sebastian walked over to him and held him he told them how scared he was that he didn't think he would see them again. Brittany saw Hunter Kiss Kurt first them Sebastian kissed him. Brittany said "Are you two Kurt's boyfriend?" They looked at her and said "Yes." Brittany just jumped up and down cheering._

 _Kurt slept in Hunter's and Sebastian's dorm room with them but every time he went to sleep he saw the shooter's face he didn't go to sleep but when he got in pain he went to the nurse and she gave him the painkillers they made him tired but he still didn't get any sleep. The next day the warblers could tell that Kurt didn't have any sleep he had bags under his eyes, they was in the common room practising when they saw that he had fallen asleep but left him there but when he yelled in his sleep they woke him up._

 _Hunter and Sebastian was getting worried about their boyfriend so they talked to the principal and he talked to Kurt and Kurt told him everything when the principal came into the common room he was carrying a sleeping Kurt and he told the warblers everything that Kurt had told him and how scared Kurt was and that every time Kurt went to sleep he saw the shooters face._

 _But since Kurt told someone he slept fine it was the day of Nationals and the warblers sang Uptown girl, Whistle and Live while we're young and they had won they all cheered when they got the trophy. The nurse told Kurt his shoulder was fine and she took the bandage off and saw that he was going to have a scar there but Kurt didn't mind._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _One evening Kurt was in his and Wes's dorm room doing his homework when he got a phone call it was from his mum and she was wanting to see him at her place so he left his homework on the table then went out of the room with his car keys and left Dalton._

 _When Kurt got to his mum's place when he got there he got out of his car locked it then walked inside and when he got inside he was pushed to the ground when he looked up he saw his mother, stepfather and stepbrother standing over him then they starting bashing into him when they had finished they left._

 _Kurt was conscious but was really sore he got his phone out of his pocket and called Wes. When Wes answered his phone he saw that Kurt was calling him so he answered. Even though he and the warblers were in warbler practise they was waiting for Kurt._

 _Wes said "Kurt where are you?" Kurt replied "At mum's place please need help." When Wes said Kurt's name all the warblers looked at him and then Wes said "Kurt why are you at your mum's place?" Kurt replied "Mum said she wanted to fix everything but when I walked inside they pushed me to the ground." Wes got scared then said "Did they hurt you?" Kurt said "Yes can you come and get me?" Wes said "Yes." So Kurt told him the address and hanged up._

 _Wes looked at everyone and said "Kurt is in trouble we need to help him." When Hunter and Sebastian walked in they heard that Kurt was in trouble when Wes told them what happened they all ran to their cars and took off. When they got to his house they ran inside and saw Kurt and he was covered in blood._

 _Hunter and Sebastian ran to him while Wes called the ambulance when the ambulance got there they took Kurt to the hospital, when the doctor finished examining Kurt he had to go into surgery to fix his lungs and to take out his spleen it was really damaged. After the doctor did the surgery he went out and told the warblers what had happened and allowed them all to be in Kurt's room until he woke up._

 _Kurt woke up a few days later and when he saw Hunter and Sebastian near him he cried and he did the same when he saw the warblers in his room too, the police arrived and when Kurt told them who did it to him he told them that it was his mother, stepfather and stepbrother. The warblers gasped and hugged Kurt but then he had fallen asleep from the painkillers the nurse had given him._

 _A few weeks later Kurt was allowed out of the hospital so he went back to Dalton when the teachers and the principal saw him they all hugged him and told him they would always be there for him all the teachers, principal and the students all heard what had happened to him and they was all there for him._

 _The teachers helped Kurt with his work he couldn't really do much he had broken ribs as well do he had to be careful with what he did, Hunter, Sebastian and the warblers helped Kurt when he sat down in warbler practise and Wes helped Kurt into bed. Kurt even told them 'Thank you for helping me.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 _Kurt slept in his and Wes's room but that night Kurt had a nightmare Wes couldn't wake him up so he got Sebastian and Hunter they woke him up and took him to their room and he slept with them and he didn't have a nightmare again that night. He felt safe with his boyfriends and they knew it too. Kurt, Hunter and Sebastian got up and dressed in their uniform and headed down to the cafeteria to have breakfast, Kurt had to go to class so Hunter and Sebastian kissed Kurt and went to their classrooms._

 _In the middle of the lesson the principal walked into the room and told the teacher he needed to talk to Kurt, Wes who was in the same classroom with Kurt sent a text to all the warblers. Kurt followed the principal to his office, when he got there the principal said "Kurt the police haven't found your mother, stepfather or your stepbrother they think they are still after you so I have made arrangements for you to either stay at any warblers houses or with me or some of you teachers."_

 _Kurt nodded his head and left the office, Kurt didn't go straight to class he went out into the courtyard some of the teachers that was walking past saw him but didn't say anything just walked away. Kurt's teacher started to get worried Kurt hadn't came back so he told Wes to go find him. When Wes saw Kurt he went back and told the teacher so the teacher just let Kurt have the rest of the lesson off._

 _At lunch time Kurt hadn't entered the cafeteria and Hunter, Sebastian and the warblers were worried so they went looking for him, they found Kurt in the common room crying. Hunter, Sebastian and the warblers went to Kurt and he told them everything. They got very worried so they said "Kurt stay with us for the first night then some teachers and then the principals place and do that every night we will all protect you." Kurt looked at his friends and boyfriends and smiled and then hugged them all._

 _Kurt did what his friends suggested and he was safe for a while but one day Kurt had to go the mall but everyone was busy so he went by himself he knew he should wait but he had to get some new clothes for his date with Hunter and Sebastian. After Kurt brought the clothes he was walking to his car when he was grabbed from behind and pushed into a van and then he was knocked unconscious. Hunter, the warblers and Sebastian got worried when Kurt didn't come back from the mall so they all headed to the mall and when they found Kurt's car still there then they saw the bag of clothes that Kurt must of brought down on the ground they had a feeling something had happened to Kurt so they rang the police to see if they could find him._

 _The teachers and the principal heard what had happened to Kurt and decided that every student could have the day off they was going to help Hunter, Sebastian and the warblers find Kurt and they was going to hurt the people for taking Kurt. Hunter had a feeling that it was Kurt's mother, stepbrother and stepfather that took Kurt and knew they wouldn't take him to their place but they went to their house to see if they could find another place they would take Kurt. So they went through their mail even though they wasn't suppose to but they wanted to find Kurt._

 _They hadn't had much luck they couldn't find anything but then they went to the stepbrother's room and saw that there was a photo of a house that his father and him lived in before his dad married Elizabeth so they headed to the house, they found the house and went to the door to find that it was unlocked so they walked in. The warblers, Hunter, Sebastian, the teachers and the principal walked into the house and saw nobody was home so they searched the house when they looked everywhere they didn't find Kurt but then Wes saw a door and went to it he found that it was locked and when he turned the handle he heard a whimper. Wes got the attention of everyone and said "I heard a whimper." Everyone looked at Wes and heard the whimper when Wes turned the handle again._

 _Sebastian went to the door and kicked it opened when he did that he saw Kurt tied to a chair and he had bruises all over his arm, chest, back and face he also had blood on his face too. Sebastian ran out of the room and when everyone walked into the room they saw Kurt, Hunter went to Kurt and took the gag out of his mouth. Sebastian walked back into the room with a knife and he cut Kurt's arms and legs free. They then helped Kurt out of the house and into the cars and took him to the hospital when they got there they didn't leave Kurt's side at all. The doctor checked Kurt out then let him go home. That night Kurt stayed with the principal the teachers and the warblers went with them including Hunter and Sebastian they wasn't going to leave Kurt again._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

 _Kurt went back to Dalton a couple of days later and he still had the bruises on his face but nobody said anything to him. Kurt got to his class and the teacher told Kurt to sit down so he did halfway through class a knock was heard and the teacher walked out of the room but then she came back in and said "Kurt you have to go to the principals office." Kurt got up from his seat and walked out the door, when Kurt walked out he saw a police officer there and the police officer walked with Kurt._

 _When Kurt and the police officer came to the principal's office they walked inside after knocking on the door. The police officer told Kurt that they had found his stepbrother, stepfather and mother at there place trying to pack everything they had they was going to leave the country but the police got to them before they could leave. The police officer said "We have them son, but you will have to come to the trial that is going to be held in two weeks so you will have to get a good lawyer and you can bring anyone you want to support you." The police officer left so Kurt went back to class._

 _The warblers had heard about the police officer being at school an that Kurt had left halfway through class so they couldn't wait to ask Kurt what happened. Warbler practise had come around and all the warblers walked in except for Kurt so Hunter and Sebastian looked for Kurt and found him talking on the phone to a friend of his. Kurt and his friend said bye to each other and Kurt turned around and saw his boyfriends._

 _Kurt went up to his boyfriends and said "My family has been caught and have to get a lawyer to help me with the trial." Sebastian said "Kurt my dad adores you so we will ask him to be your lawyer." They all left the room and went to the common room to start practising and when they told the warblers about Kurt's family they all cheered. They finished practising so Sebastian called his dad about the court date and he told his son he will be there._

 _The two weeks came and Kurt was in the court room with Sebastian's dad, Sebastian, Hunter, the warblers and the teachers and pricipal all supporting him. The trial went for about three hours and with what the jury was hearing about what Kurt's family did to him they had already made their decision they found Elizabeth and Roger five years for what they did to Kurt and then they found Phillip guilty aswell and sentenced him to Juvie until he was 18 then he would spend three years in prison and hopefully he will change._

 _Kurt was happy and when they got to Sebastian's house they had a party to celebrate. Five years later Phillip had changed he grew supportive of Kurt and told Kurt he was sorry for everything he had done to him. Elizabeth and Roger didn't change they still hated Kurt and they had to leave Ohio and not come back the police had told them that if they come back they will be put back into prison. Kurt was still with Hunter and Sebastian and they was married and adopted two children a little boy called Marcus Burt Clarington and a little girl called Emily Rose Smythe. They all kept in touch with the warblers and found out that most of them had their dream jobs._

 _Sebastian and Hunter became lawyer and worked with Sebastian's dad and Kurt became a fashion designer and had his own business and had some warblers working with him they were Trent, Flint, Frank, James, Luke and Cameron._

 _Nick's dream job was to be a doctor, Jeff's dream was to become a professional singer and to marry Nick and he did. David's dream was to become a teacher and to get married and have a little boy and he did he married a girl called Latisha and they had a little boy called Anthony. Wes became a martial artist, Thad and Fred became teachers and finally got together._

 _Blaine went into Broadway and was dating a guy called Liam, Colin and Charlie became dentists and they both had girlfriends, Joseph and John became vets and had girlfriends and kids, John and Chris became accountants and they both were married._


End file.
